Senior Leadership Description The Masonic Cancer Center (MCC) has successful recruited a strong and stable leadership team: Douglas Yee, MD, Director since 2007 Jeffrey Miller, MD, Deputy Director since 2012 Mary Sumpmann, MS, RN, founding Associate Director for Administration since 1991 Dorothy Hatsukami, PhD, Associate Director for Cancer Prevention and Control since 2008 David Largaespada, PhD, Associate Director for Basic Sciences since 2010 Selwyn Vickers, MD, Associate Director for Translational Research since 2008 Badrinath Konety, MD, Associate Director for Clinical Affairs since 2011 The following priorities were established by the leadership: Expand the scope of and resources for translational research via pilot finding, development of informatics resources, faculty recruitment, and mentoring of junior faculty Expand research capabilities by expanding research space and recruiting new laboratory-based investigators for a new MCC research building Create a new cancer outcomes and survivorship research focus or Program via recruitment, pilot funding, and training Re-examine the scope of the basic science programs ^ Integrate the Oncology Service Line into MCC operations and leadership, leveraging the research programs, clinical expertise, and resources Expand MCC support for health disparities efforts and integrate the efforts with MCC outreach through pilot funding, community engagement, resource development, peer-reviewed funding, and training MCC's senior leadership is highly engaged in the scientific, training, and catchment area strategies of the cancer center. The senior leadership meets monthly as part ofthe executive committee to review MCC operations, discuss objectives, and review the membership. Additionally, leadership retreats were held in August of 2008, 2011, and 2012.